


Beneath Surfaces and Curses

by WakingJune



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Hunter!Molly, Sherlolly - Freeform, angel!Mycroft, angel!Sherlock, minor mentions of some Supernatural characters, mollock, supernatural!verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakingJune/pseuds/WakingJune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uneasy Coexistence. An angel and a hunter's life in a series of vignettes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath Surfaces and Curses

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a part of the Tumblr one shot compilation but one thing led to another and boom! Here we are! Two of my favorite things in the world, Supernatural and Sherlock :>   
> None of this is linear and no major supernatural character is going to make an appearance.   
> Tweaked a lot of details to suit my purpose :)  
> Enjoy!

**Introduction**

"A guardian...angel?"

 

Brown eyes look up at him, eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she carefully and slowly uttered the last word.

He almost rolls his vessel's eyes back to his skull because they've been through this a thousand times.

 

"H-how?" she asks timidly, the sound barely coming out of her mouth because she still can’t quite believe it.

 

"Oh for the love of-!" he turns around and gestures wildly at the writings on the wall "The spell! You freed me and now I'm bound to you at least until after I figure out how to sever the connection. ‘Til then I am, for all intents and purposes, your guardian angel," he says with an air of finality and apparently, that’s that.  

 

**Eternity**

He has been locked for so long in the vast expanse they call the Cage. Imprisoned for reasons his Father never deigned to tell him, has long since stopped counting the amount of time that has passed during his slumber, the passage of time being different in the fourth plane after all.

His sense get overwhelmed by everything the world has to offer when he sees it for the first time for what seemed like an eternity.

It seems that it has been at least 500 years since he last stepped foot on earth. Half a millennia spent sleeping, floating parts of his celestial body scattered in different dimensions and planes.

He was one of the few angels who truly wanted to watch over his Father’s creation. Seeing it thrive and change so drastically made him feel a pang of regret for not being there to see its progress. So on days or weeks where he isn’t by Molly’s side, he travels to all the corners of the world, determined to inhale and absorb everything he had missed.

 

 

**Rivalry**

To his chagrin, it turns out he wasn’t the only one who got released when the Cage was opened.

Storm clouds start forming when he sees the blush creeping up on his charge’s neck as _Mycroft_ , and he thinks of his name with so much disdain, charms the hell out of her. He’s silently glaring daggers from his corner of the room, willing his brother to spontaneously combust, refusing to move from his spot and physically intervene.  

The kiss on the top of her hand, ever the gentleman, and the condescending smirk his brother gives him afterwards was the last straw. Really, it wasn’t his fault the thunder cracked the ceiling open.

 

 

**Drinking**

Five days after finding out she could wield a microscopic amount of his grace, which is still an overwhelming amount for a human _thank you very fucking much_ , her words not his, after the tremors caused by their bond and the pain she felt finally numbed down to something remotely bearable, he takes her out and gets her drunk which proved to be dangerous for the planet’s well-being.  However, when a drunken Molly slurs an ‘I love you, thanks’ as he lays her down on her bed, Sherlock decides he couldn’t care less about the Earth’s well-being.

 

He can always realign the continents with a snap of his fingers and none would be the wiser anyway.

 

**Never Again**

 

It was Molly’s voice that brought him back to reality as he took the destruction and carnage around him, and when he saw the hint of fear, fear of _him_ , in her eyes, he silently vowed to never let her see him that way.  

 

**Complicated**

Sherlock used to think nothing is ever too complicated or difficult in practice if you know it well enough in theory. Looking at his pathetic attempt at the unfinished crib in front of him, he thinks he should’ve just purchased one in the first place. Being human, even for a day, requires far too much effort, he thinks. When Molly enters the nursery, hand absently tracing the barely-there bump of her stomach, he smiles.

 

He wouldn’t have it any other way.  

 

**Home**

“My place is here,” he says this with a resigned conviction when Michael asks him once more to come back to Heaven.

 

When Molly asks him in the quiet of their room what made him stay after his sins were all pardoned and when their previous bond was severed, he looks her in the eyes and gives her the same answer he gave his brother all those years ago.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as per usual, all mistakes are mine.  
> Un-betaed

**Author's Note:**

> I was torn between writing a full on multi-chaptered fic, complete with devastatingly complicated arcs decided against it for fear of never getting it finished.   
> Done as a practice piece for the 50 prompt challenge I found on my hard drive.


End file.
